fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure: Juicy Secrets!
Pretty Cure: Juicy Secrets! (プリキュア：ジューシーシークレッツ！ Purikyua: Jūshī Shīkurettsu!) is Cure Pinky's first Pretty Cure fanseries which will air on February 1, 2015, succeeding Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! in it's initial timeslot. The series' main themes are fruit, secrecy and jewels. Story : Pretty Cure: Juicy Secrets! Episodes Characters Pretty Cure * Shirohana Anzu/ Cure Plum Anzu is the unofficial leader of the team who is outgoing and fun. When pressured, she can become upset really easily and she hates not getting a say in things and thinks that everyone has a right to state their opinions, even if they can be weird or just plain old silly. As Cure Plum, her theme colour is pink and her signature attack is Plum Festival. * Hoshino Mikasa/ Cure Lemon Mikasa is the kind and caring member of the team who is very shy. Even though Mikasa looks like she is intelligent, she is actually average in grades and has a lot of trouble focusing on one certain thing. She is very good at cooking but can sometimes stuff up. As Cure Lemon, her theme colour is yellow and her signature attack is Lemon Drop. * Akanishi Ringo/ Cure Apple Ringo is easygoing and sporty member of the team who is always seen looking laid back. She gets easily stressed out when it comes to balancing homework and assignments with her outside life but always seems to manage. She secretly has the power of healing others with her owns hands and she helps her parents at their fruit shop. As Cure Apple, her theme colour is red and her signature attack is Apple Sparkle. * Midorika Sakiko/ Cure Grape Sakiko is the final member of the team who had become a Cure before the others and is very friendly to everyone. She had become a Pretty Cure at the age of 10 and she isn't afraid to say anything, even if it hurts others feelings. As Cure Grape her theme colour is green, but with the help of her Grape Meme, she can change her outfit theme colour to purple, which makes her stronger and her signature attack is Grape Spinner. Chemical Reaction * Dr Pixis Pixis is the leader of Chemical Reaction who is a bit mental but is very intelligent. He loves to experiment and had created the Reaction Pretty Cures by accident but decided to put them in good use and sent them to fight Pretty Cure. He aims to control Earth but first, wants everything that creates love, happiness and secrets to be destroyed. * Eren Eren is the first general to appear. He has misty coloured blue eyes and wears a caramel coloured lab coat when in the hideout. * Armin Armin is the second general to appear. He has grey eyes and wears a maroon coloured lab coat when in the hideout. * Maya The third and final general to appear. She is the leader of the trio and she has black eyes and wears a purple coloured lab coat when in the hideout. * Yakuhin The monsters of Chemical Reaction. They are created by when a member of Chemical Reaction use a black ring like accessory to create the Yakuhin from everyday items. * Reaction Pretty Cure The dark Pretty Cure of the series. They have the opposite personality of the Pretty Cure and are the Pretty Cures counterparts. They were created by accident by Dr Pixis and were first introduced in Episode 36. The group consists of: : Plum Reaction : Lemon Reaction : Apple Reaction : Grape Reaction Magical Parlor * Princess Berry Berry is the princess of Magical Parlor who is always accompanied by Lime, her fox like fairy. She is a bit of a scaredy cat and a crybaby but she is a quick thinker and communicates with the Cures by using the Pretty Wave. * Lime Lime is Princess Berry's fairy partner who acts as her protector and mentor. She is kind and friendly and can snap pretty easily. She can be quite protective and is always depending on the Pretty Cure to do things for her. Items Cure Fresh - The transformation items for Anzu, Mikasa and Ringo. Grape Meme - The transformation item for Sakiko. The item is also able to change her into her green outfit. Pretty Wave - The item that allows the girls to communicate with Princess Berry and Lime. The item is also in possession of Princess Berry. Category:Pretty Cure: Juicy Secrets Category:User:Cure Pinky Category:Fruit Themed Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series